The Authors of Evil
by Neko-chan70 and Hitsugi-chan21
Summary: The (evil) authors finally meet the Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to ruin there lives! Uh oh! This could mean trouble! No flames, please! And PLEASE read and review! I love reviews!
1. How They Met the Gang

YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil

**Chapter 1: How They Met the Gang**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

-At Genkai's Temple-

Yusuke: Hey, I think I see something!

Kurama: What is it?

Yusuke: It's… cat ears…

Hiei: A cat?

Kuwabara: A CAT? WHERE? I LOVE CATS!

Hiei: (sweatdrop)

Yusuke: Actually those are… big cat ears!

Kurama: What's it doing over there?

Yusuke: Dunno. Let's go see.

Kuwabara: I wanna pet the kitty!

(The boys move the bushes and see a young girl with the cat ears sleeping. She had long, black hair and was a wearing a white robe with black pants. Her white tail was moving everywhere.)

Hiei: A cat, half person. Or a demon.

Kuwabara: Can I pet it?

Everyone (except Kuwabara and the cat/girl): KUWABARA!

Kuwabara: Sorry…

Kurama: Maybe we should wake it up and ask what she's doing here. But we have to be gentle, she might have sharp nails for a half cat.

Yusuke: Don't worry, I'll be **extra** gentle. (kicks the girl) Wake up, kid!

Kurama: (sweatdrop) Why do I bother?

Cat/girl: …mmmm… (mumbles)… what's wrong with being a demon… (mumbles)… I'll get you… for this, Kit…(mumbles)…

Hiei: … At least we know she's a demon…

(Another girl approaches behind Yusuke and hits him with a hammer) SMASH!

Yusuke: (swirling eyes) ehhhhhhhhhhh…

Hiei: What the hell?

(The girl had short and white hair with red eyes and sheep ears. She was wearing a tang top with a black shirt under it and white jean shorts and was holding a hammer while glaring at the others.)

Sheep/girl: BACK AWAY FROM NEKO! I GOT A HAMMER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

(She grabs Kuwabara and starts hitting him)

Kuwabara: OW! OW! OW! STOP IT! OW!

Kurama: Shouldn't we stop her?

Hiei: (relaxing and enjoying the hitting) Why?

(The cat/girl, Neko, wakes up slowly and all drowsy.)

Neko: Did I doze off again…? (sees Kuwabara and the sheep/girl) Gasp… Hitsuji! What the heck are you doing?

Sheep/girl (Hitsuji): (stops hitting Kuwabara and stares at Neko)

Kuwabara: …finally…

Neko: Oh… You're hitting Kuwabara. (lies by a tree) Carry on!

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets hit again) OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

Yusuke: (done being all dizzy) Uuugh… my head

(another girl hits him with a bat) BANG!

Yusuke: OW! NOT AGAIN!

Neko: Kitsune, why did you hit him?

Kitsune: (cheerfully) I dunno! I like to hit people with my baseball bat!

Neko: (sweatdrop)

(Kitsune had long, reddish brown hair tied in a high ponytail and had emerald eyes. She was wearing a tang top with blue jeans. Kurama and Hiei could tell she was a half fox by the red, fox ears and tail she had.)

(Another girl soon appears. She had black hair tied down in a ponytail and had dark blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue kimono that had cherryblossom on it. They seemed a little dirty.)

Hitsuji: (still hitting Kuwabara) Hey, Sakura! Wassup!

Sakura: Can I hit someone too?

Hitsuji: Is it gonna be Yusuke?

Sakura: (nods) Hai!

Hitsuji: (cheerfully) Okay then!

(Sakura takes out another bat and hits him) BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kitsune: Hey, leave some for me, Sak!

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiei: This is getting entertaining.

Kurama: Hiei…

(Kitsune and Sakura see Kurama)

Kitsune: YOKO!

Sakura: SHUICHI!

Kurama: Oh, god no…

Sakura and Kitsune: MINE! (start trying to pull Kurama apart)

Kurama: HIEI! HELP ME!

Hiei: (playing cards by himself) Why?

Kurama: …(mumbles to himself) I'll get you for this…

Sakura: Problem, Kit. Kurama is not only Shuichi, he's Yoko Kurama too.

Kitsune: So how do we settle this?

Sakura: Why don't we use the axe from "Kirby's Right Back at You."

Kitsune: But where are we gonna get it?

????: SQUEAK!

(A tiny moose with yellow horns and aqua eyes arrives with the axe.)

Kitsune: Hey, it's Musi!

Sakura: Neko's moose pet!

Musi: SQUEAK! (gives Kitsune the axe)

Kitsune: Arigato, Musi!

Musi: SQUEAK! (goes with Neko who was watching all the fun with Hiei)

Hiei: Is that all it says?

Neko: She use to be a squeaky toy.

Hiei: Ahhh…

(total silence)

Neko: You're Hiei Jaganshi, aren't you…

Hiei: Yeah…?

Neko: (hugs him tight) MINE!

Hiei: GET OFF OF ME!

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ (back to Kitsune and Sakura)

Kitsune: Now to our job!

Kurama: IIE! DON'T DO IT! IKEMASEN YO!

SLASH!

(Kurama was spilt into two people: Yoko Kurama and Shuichi)

Sakura: SUCCESS (raises her hand in the air)!

Yoko Kurama and Shuichi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kitsune and Sakura: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Yusuke: WHO ARE YOU GIRLS AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Neko: We're glad you asked us! I'm Neko Rei Renkyo!

Hitsuji: I'm Hitsuji Sato Yami!

Kitsune: I'm Kitsune Yoko Emerald!

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Kim Ichigo!

All of the girls: (cheerfully) We're demons and the boss of this fanfiction! And we're here to ruin your lives!

The boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll ruin YOUR lives.

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Musi -Neko-chan70

**Japanese to English Translations**

neko- cat

hitsuji- sheep

kitsune- fox

iie- no

ikenmasen yo- don't do it (you should know that already)

sakura- cherryblossom

rei- spirit (at least that's what we think it means…)

sato- sugar

yami- dark

ichigo- strawberry

hai- yes

arigato- Thank you

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: As you can see on the Claiming Information, we do not claim some of the characters but are just being used for our story. I hope you readers thought that story was hilarious! Alisa (Hitsuji-chan21) and I worked so hard on it and we're working on the next chapter already! By the way, Jenni and Kim, I hope you like that we put you in the story! Just thought it would be fun. Ja ne! NOW REVIEW!

Hitsuji-chan21: The story's really great so far! I got a hammer, I got a candy, and your soul! Muahahaha! (total silence)… What?

_Peace out yo_


	2. How They Arrived

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 2: How They Arrived**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo _

--------------------------

-Inside Genkai's Temple with Genkai-

Genkai: Okay for the last time: Why are you girls here?

Neko: To train!

Hitsuji: To wander!

Kitsune: To fight!

Sakura: To eat strawberries!

Genkai: (puts hand on her head) This is taking forever…

Hiei: WILL YOU JUST ANSWER THAT DAMN QUESTION! WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR 7 SEVEN HOURS!

Kitsune: And 32 minutes.

Hitsuji: And 25 seconds.

(total silence)

Sakura: Plus .2 seconds! Or is it 8…

Hiei: MY GOD!

Yusuke: What part of "Why are you girls here" do you not understand?

Neko: Well here's the thing: WE JUST ANSWERED IT 7 HOURS AGO WHEN YOU ASKED US, YOU BAKA!

(The boys pause while Genkai glares at the boys.)

Genkai: 7 DAMN HOURS AND YOU KNEW THIS ALREADY, YOU MORONS! (Hits them on the head)

Kurama/Shuichi: (rubs his head) Why do you want to ruin our lives?

Neko: 'Cause we're bored!

Kitsune: Yeah there was nothing to do since we arrived here.

Hitsuji: BY NEKO'S STUPID TIME/TRAVELING MACHINE!

Sakura: Yeah! It's all Neko's fault!

Neko: (puts her head down) Why me…

Yoko Kurama: Time/traveling machine?

Kuwabara: I don't get it…

Hiei: You never get anything.

Kuwabara: HEY!

Neko: Well… I guess we should tell you the story…

-Flashback Sequence at Neko's House-

Kitsune: Neko, why did you drag us to your house?

Neko: I need to show you my latest invention!

Sakura: Your moose thing?

Hitsuji: Your electric bouncy piggy?

(All stares at Hitsuji)

Hitsuji: What? She invented that?

Neko: (looks away and says to herself) And that could've been a success… I just can't figure why they weren't…

Kitsune: Are you gonna show us your invention thing or what?

Neko: Patience, kodomo!

Kitsune: Call me that one more time and I swear I'll kick your…

Neko: (cheerfully) AND NOW PRESENTING! (Takes the blanket off) MY TIME/TRAVELING MACHINE!

Sakura: A couch…

Neko: No, it's a time/traveling machine!

Hitsuji: Dude, you made machine out of a couch?

Neko: Well I thought it would be comfortable! Shall we all try it?

(Hitsuji, Kitsune, and Sakura look at each other and raise their shoulders up)

Kitsune: Well, what could hurt?

Sakura: (fast mode) Despite getting us trapped somewhere and the time/traveling brakes down, (cheerfully) I'm okay!

Hitsuji: Let's go, guys!

(The girls go to the couch. Neko brings a backpack with her moose, Musi, in it and other unimportant objects. The rest bring their weapons for protection.)

Neko: Ready?

Hitsuji, Kitsune, and Sakura: Hai!

Neko: Then let's go. (Starts time machine and goes through a portal with her friends)

(The girls land near a forest)

Hitsuji: Where are we?

Kitsune: What time are we in?

Sakura: (cheerfully) I see clouds!

Hitsuji and Kitsune: (stare at Sakura)

Sakura: What?

Hitsuji: Neko, you know where and when we are?

Neko: …OH! Now I realize my mistake!

Hitsuji: NANI?!

Neko: I forgot to set what time and where to be?

Kitsune: You baka…

Neko: Damare!

????: SQUEAK!

(all of them pause)

Sakura: What was that?

(a moose pops out of Neko's backpack with a piggy in her hands.)

Kitsune: A small moose?

Neko: That's Musi to you.

Musi: SQUEAK! (puts up a sign that says "And don't you forget it!")

(the piggy goes out of control and bounces everywhere)

Sakura: Take cover!

Kitsune: (hides behind Sakura)

Sakura: I GOTTA PROTECT MYSELF TOO, YOU IDIOT!

Kitsune: (puts arm behind her neck) He, he! Gomen nasai!

(everyone stares at the piggy)

Neko: It keeps on going… and going… and going… and going… and going…

Hitsuji: NEKO! THE MACHINE!

Neko: Ara?

(piggy bounces on the time/traveling machine and explodes with it.)

Neko: So that's why the piggies weren't a success!

Kitsune: YOU IDIOT, THE TIME/TRAVELING MACHINE IS BROKEN!

Sakura: What are we gonna do now?

Neko: (goes to machine) Hey, Kit. You know the tools you have at home? Can you bring them to me?

Kitsune: (sarcastically and cheerfully) One problem, baka: (anger mode) WE'RE FREAKING LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND YOUR STUPID MACHINE IS BROKEN!

Sakura: Wait a minute! We're not lost! (gets a map out of her pocket)

Hitsuji: Where'd you get the map?

Sakura: Internet.

Hitsuji: …?

Sakura: Let's see…(finds something and points to it) I know where we are! We're right by Genkai's Temple!

Kitsune: So we're in the YuYu Hakusho world?

Sakura: Exactly!

(all of them look at the stairs)

Neko: Well… good thing we're demons!

Sakura: I wonder if Kurama is there!

Neko: And Hiei!

(total silence. Soon the girls give an evil chuckle to each other.)

Neko: What do you say we pay the boys a visit they'll never forget!

Kitsune: Brilliant idea!

Sakura: You know since we're writing this story, we could just make ourselves get back home, but what the heck! Let's have fun!

Hitsuji: We should split up! Neko; you go to the right, Kitsune; you and Sakura will go to the left, as for me; I'll go up the stairs… SHIMATTA!

Kitsune: I'm outta here! (jumps high away)

Sakura: Good luck with the stairs! (follows Kitsune)

Hitsuji: …(groans to herself)

Neko: Well I'm off, Hitsuji! (jumps away) I will not rest until I reach the temple!

-1 minute later-

Neko: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$(back to Hitsuji)

Hitsuji: (having a tough time on the stairs) I should've chosen to go right…

-End Flashback Sequence-

Kitsune: And that's how we ended up here…

Shuichi: To not type about you getting home so you could ruin our lives?

Neko: Hai!

Hiei: I hate you… and I barely even know you!

Kitsune: Tough luck, Hiei! This is OUR story now!

Hitsuji: Whether you like it or not!

Neko: We're taking over this time!

Yusuke: (grumbles)…

Sakura: Oh, come on! Where's that smile on your face? Remember: "We love to see you smile!"

The boys: (anime fall)

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll use Neko's time/traveling machine to send YOU to space! MUAHAHAHA!

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo Kimkizna

Musi Neko-chan70

**Japanese to English Translations**

baka- idiot

kodomo- child

nani- what

damare- shut up

ara- huh

gomen nasai- I'm sorry; pardon me

shimatta- damn it

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: My god, I can't believe I made my character an idiot. At least I get a laptop! YAY! Don't worry, we'll get to the part where the REAL torturing begins! Hee hee hee!

Hitsuji-chan21: The next chapter will be on the part where we train with one of the boys! Oh boy! Trouble's coming! We love to be evil!

_Peace out yo _


	3. Falling From the Highest

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 3: Falling From the Highest**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor, language, and (funny) violence

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

Genkai: Well, girls. Now that you're here, you might as well get trained to fight for a while.

Girls: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Genkai: (to herself) What did I do to get myself into this? (to the girls) Umm, anyway… It seems that I won't be able to train you girls because of my oldness thingy…

Yusuke: (to himself) Lazy, old hag…

Genkai: So you girls get to train with… one of the boys!

Boys: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Yoko Kurama: Don't you have any better ideas?

Genkai: (sarcastically) Well you guys are very professional fighters. The girls could use some skills from you.

Shuichi: You're just saying that so you don't have to train with them!

Genkai: (ignores him) As I was saying girls, the first person you'll be training with is…

(total silence. The drums are heard for some reason)

Genkai: KAZUMA KUWABARA!

Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiei: (cheering) Oh, yeah! Good call!

Kuwabara: (mad face)…

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Kuwabara: Okay,… girls. The first thing we should do is go by the top of a hill, close to a cliff where we can see the ocean. There, we can start your first training. And the sooner, the better.

Neko: Okay, girls! Let's do some walking!

(Everyone except Yusuke, Shuichi, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei, and Genkai, who were saluting to Kuwabara were walking to the top.)

Kuwabara: (getting exhausted) Okay… this walking routine is also part of your training. This can make your legs move a bit… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN CARS?

Kitsune: (driving a car) We don't wanna walk anymore.

Sakura: This was starting to get tiring.

Kuwabara: (groans and continues walking for awhile)…oh brother…

Hitsuji: If you want, you can sit in the back.

Kuwabara: NO!!!

(they reach the top of the cliff where they can see the ocean and rocks on the side.)

Neko: Holy crap! This is higher than I expected!

Kuwabara: That's why you have to be careful. The first training is to learn to stand in your place at the end without falling and…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

The girls: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Kuwabara: (sighs) Let's just do this one by one, okay?

Neko: (yawns) Whatever…

Kuwabara: Kitsune, you can go first.

Kitsune: Goody! (goes to Kuwabara next to the edge of the cliff)

Kuwabara: Now all I need you to do is to see if you stay in your position while fighting with…

Kitsune: (cheerfully while pushing him) Demonstrate to us!

Kuwabara: (falling) AHHHHHHHHHHH (hits rocks and still falls) OW!

(the girls watch Kuwabara falling)

Kuwabara: AHHHHH… OW… AHHHHH… OW… AHHHHH… OW… AHHHHH… OW! OW! OW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PLUP!

Kuwabara: Uhh (dies)!

(The girls look at Kuwabara)

Sakura: Whoa!

Neko: That was one hell of a fall!

Hitsuji: But was it that high?

Kitsune: Hold on a sec…(throws a big rock on one big rock connected to the side of the cliff that bounces for a while) Now it makes sense! One rock was the bouncy one.

(total silence)

Sakura: Soo… should we bring him back to life?

(the girls look at each other)

The girls: Nah!

Kitsune: But wait, we might get some complaints from the other authors that admire Kuwabara. And trust me, that could be a bad thing.

Hitsuji: You might as well do it, Neko.

Neko: Alright, I'll bring him back…(types something on her laptop)

(Kuwabara appears in front of them)

Kuwabara: I…hate…you…Kitsune…

Kitsune: Thank you!

Sakura: (cheerfully) PUSH HIM ONE MORE TIME! (pushes Kuwabara of the cliff)

Kuwabara: NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hitsuji: (cheerfully) There he goes!

Neko: He's getting on the bouncy rock!

Kuwabara: OWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kitsune: Whoa! This time, he's going very far away! Into the water!

Sakura: Boy, did I push him that far!

SPLASH!

Neko: Well at least he didn't die again.

(Jaw's Music)

Neko: Uh oh…

Hitsuji: What the hell is that?

Neko: RUN…I mean SWIM, KUWABARA! SWIM LIKE THE WIND!

Kitsune: Neko, what's going on?

Neko: Can't you hear it? It's the Jaw's Music! The with the… shark!

Sakura: Holy f…

Kitsune: LANGUAGE, WOMEN!

Sakura: Sorry!

The girls: SWIM KUWABARA! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! SWIM, YOU IDIOT! SWIM!

Kuwabara: (swimming away from the shark that was chasing him) WAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN!

(The shark reaches Kuwabara)

Kitsune: He's a dead guy!

(The shark kicks Kuwabara out of the ocean instead of eating him) SLAP!

Shark: AND STAY OUT OF MY PROPERTY!

The girls: (sweatdrop)

Kuwabara: (swirling eyes) ehhhhhhhhh…

(the girls jump down off the cliff to him)

Kuwabara: (gets up) Okay, girls. …Let's just go to the next training…

Hitsuji: But we didn't finish…

Kuwabara: Let's just go! Now! Please!

Neko: Um. Okay!

(Everyone start walking away. The girls start to fell funny.)

Kitsune: …Neko…?

Neko: (types something quick)

Kuwabara: (appears from the top of the cliff and falls again) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hitsuji: Ahhh… Much better…

Sakura: Let's have ringos!

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll push you of the cliff.

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Shark -Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21

**Japanese to English Translations**

ringo- apple

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: I hope you guys are happy that we didn't make Kuwabara really dead! And now to torture him more! (gets on with typing)

Hitsuji-chan21: …I WANTED TO KILL KUWABARA! WHY COULDN'T I PUSH HIM OF THE CLIFF!

_Peace out yo _


	4. The Angry Sakura and the Evil Penguins

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 4: The Angry Sakura and the Evil Penguins**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor, language, and (funny) violence

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

(Kuwabara is all tied up in a tree while the girls are circling around him.)

Hitsuji: Kuwabara, for the last time, where is it?

Kuwabara: (all frightened) I'm telling you: I don't know where it is!

Kitsune: You better answer or you will have to meet my little friend, Mr. Baseball Bat. So start speaking, baka!

Kuwabara: I swear! I don't know anything!

Sakura: KUWABARA! WHERE IS THE PIE!

(A moment of silence for you readers. Screwy, ain't it?)

Kuwabara: I had nothing to do with that pie! And why did you bring it anyway?

Sakura: Silence, fool! (Acting all demented) We need that pie! Everybody loves pie!

Neko: (leaning on another tree) Except me…

Hitsuji: You're sad, women!

Kuwabara: Please have mercy on me!

(Sakura randomly hits Kuwabara 5 times with her bat while smiling for some reason.)

Neko: Sak, may I ask why you did that just now?

Sakura: (doesn't know the answer) …

(One day later…)

Sakura: (clueless)…

(Another day later…)

Sakura: (completely clueless)…

(Another ANOTHER later…)

Sakura: (unbelievably clueless)…

(NOTE: It has seem that the narrator quit her job for waiting for 4 days just for Sakura to answer a simple question and the other is too lazy to replace her job so the old narrator still had to keep her job. We apologize if this sentence was completely pathetic and a total waste of time.)

(Another day later… I hate my job…)

Sakura: I dunno!

Kuwabara: It took you four day to answer that question…?

Neko: (notices something) Hey! I think I see an animal or something!

Hitsuji: Is it dead?

Neko: Not sure.

Kitsune: (glares at Kuwabara) You are not to move a single inch until we find that pie!

Kuwabara: …why…Why…WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

(The girls ditch Kuwabara and follow the black, little figure that was running away. They find out that it's a penguin as soon as they reach it.)

Neko: (cheerfully) A penguin!

Kitsune: Question: What's it doing here? Shouldn't it be in Alaska?

Penguin: (takes out a humongous gun and speaks with a weird accent) ANNIHILATION!

Hitsuji: wtf!

Sakura: IT'S AN EVIL PENGUIN! IT'S COMING WITH RIENFORCEMENTS AND IT'S GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Evil… Evil…! EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!

(Runs away like a maniac.)

Kitsune: She'll be back! I hope…

Penguin: And now with business… to TAKE OVER THE WORLD… just like that crazy girl said.

Neko: Why do you want to take over the world?

Penguin: It was either that for $10,000 or get a part-time in an ice-cream shop $10 per week.

Hiei: ICE CREAM!

Hitsuji: Get out of here, Hiei! You're not in this chapter!

Hiei: (walks away) awww…

Penguin: So it's very simple! Take over the world **plus** tell the narrator that we did… **and we're rich**!

Hitsuji: NARRATOR! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?

(Narrator: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

(More penguins come with humongous guns.)

Neko: You'll never get away with this!

Penguin: Oh, but I have! BEHOLD!

(Nothing happens.)

Neko: What? Where?

Penguin: Oh, sorry, my bad. Over there (point to the back).

Neko: (gasps and sees her laptop over a pot of water) WENDY!

Kitsune: You named your laptop?

Neko: WELL IT'S PRECIOUS TO ME!

Penguin: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE WORLD SHALL BE RULED BY PENGUINS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Random Penguin: Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, Penguin. Remember the time where we tried to rule Peru?

-Flashback Sequence-

Penguin: Any last words before we take over this place?

Peruvian dude: _Le espero dado_ (I hope you die)!

Penguin: I…I…I'm sorry! What was that?

Peruvian dude: Le…es…pe…ro…da…do…!

Penguin: You're gonna have to speak more clearly! I don't have a clue what you're saying!

-End Flashback Sequence-

Penguin: Don't worry! This time will be different! We won't have to learn Spanish this time!

Random Penguin: (to all the penguins) WE'RE GOING TO KILL THE AUTHORS!

Penguins: YAY!

Random Penguin: Pie Day's canceled!

Penguins: Awww…

(Sakura appears with Kuwabara in her hands as he was being used as a weapon.)

Sakura: Bad news, everyone, I can't find the pie!

Neko: WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE PIE?

Kuwabara: Are those penguins I see?

Hitsuji: No, they're lawyers of the President of United States… OF COURSE THEY'RE PENGUINS! WHAT DID YOU THINK THEY WERE? SHORTIES IN A TUXEDO?

Penguin: IT'S KUWABAKA! HE GETS KILLED FIRST!

Hitsuji: Oh, yeah! High five!

(Total silence)

Hitsuji: Anyone? Anyone?

Kitsune: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! How do you know Kuwabara?

-Flashback Sequence-

Penguin: You got any 5's?

Kuwabara: Go fish…

Idiotic Penguin: FISH? WHERE? I'M STARVING!

Penguin: …

Kuwabara: You got any 7's?

Penguin: Yes…

Kuwabara: You got any 9's?

Penguin: Yes…!

Kuwabara: You got any 3's?

Penguin: STOP STEALING MY CARDS!

-End Flashback Sequence-

Kuwabara: How was I suppose to know I would win this game? (Kuwabara wins card games?) And nice haircut, Mr. Penguin!

Penguin: Thank you…I mean… PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!

Sakura: YAAAY!

Penguin: Can it, Sakana!

Sakura: …sakana…?

Penguin: …wait a minute… Wasn't it Sakura?

Neko: Oh no! Now you've done it!

Sakura: …sa …sa …sa…SAKANA?!

Kitsune: TAKE COVER!

Sakura: (scream at the top of her lungs) ARE YOU CALLING ME A FISH? NOBODY CALLS ME A FISH! (gets Kuwabara all ready like he was a gun) Now you're gonna get it!

Penguin: Oh kuso!

(Sakura uses Kuwabara as a gun to shoot at the penguins. The bullets are really in the baka's body. Heh! Who knew?)

Hitsuji: GO SAKA…I mean… SAKURA! KICK THEM OUT OF HERE!

Kitsune: You know, we could just help her.

Neko: Maybe we could something more important like GETTING MY WENDY OUT OF THAT WITCHES BREW!

Sakura: (stops fighting the penguins) Hold on! Where you'd get the brew?

Penguin: Internet…

Sakura: Ahhh…(continues fighting)

(6 hours later)

Sakura: HA HAH! SUCCESS! I FINALLY DID IT!

(moment of silence)

Sakura: I FOUND THE PIE! (looks at the penguins) All right, where were we?

(The penguins and Sakura continue fighting.)

(Uhh… 7 hours later…)

Sakura: Do your stuff, Neko!

Neko: (types something in her laptop that she rescued and sends the penguins away to Alaska)

Penguin: I'll be back! (gets hits by a flying penguin) You… can't stop…me! (gets hit again) I… am… unstoppable…(gets hit again) (all drowsy) I… am… a… penguin…

(gets buried by a lot of penguins)

Penguin: Oh, what's the use?

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

(And so the evil penguins that tried to take over the YuYu Hakusho world were finally… well not defeated but… sent away back to their homes. Neko's laptop is finally safe.)

Neko: (all demented while rubbing the laptop) Yes, my precious Wendy… Did those mean, little penguins hurt you…? Don't worry, mommy's here…

Hitsuji: …?

(And uhh… the pie is found… And finally, we've all learned not to get cute and innocent Sakura angry by her calling her fish. Hey, I wonder where she and Kitsune are now?)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

(Kitsune and Sakura are with Yoko Kurama and Shuichi that are all tied up)

Kitsune: (cheerfully) Isn't it nice to get what we want?

Yoko Kurama and Shuichi: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we send evil penguins to your house.

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

The penguins -Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21

**Japanese to English Translations**

sakana- fish

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: SEE! I KNEW IT! THE PENGUINS WILL ONE DAY SMITE US ALL! SMIITE US I SAY! (slaps herself) Sorry! Lost control! They won't REALLY take over the world. Or will they… BWAHAHAHAHAH! I apologize if my Spanish is wrong. I'm still practicing!

Hitsuji-chan21: Axes, time/traveling machines, cliffs, and evil penguins! What will we think of next? Read and review to find out! We refuse to update unless we get some reviews!

_Peace out yo _


	5. The Annoying Trip to an Amusement Park

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 5: The Annoying Trip to an Amusement Park**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

-At Genkai's Temple-

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (grabs Musi and holds a sword next to her throat)

Neko: Kill Musi and I'll make you fall in love with me…

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: SQUEAK!

Hiei: (ignore)

Musi: (puts up a sign that says "This is fun!")

-With Kitsune and Sakura (with you-know-who)-

Yoko Kurama: GET AWAY FROM US, YOU DEMONS!

Kitsune: First of all, we are demons. Now get away from the trees.

Shuichi: BACK OFF! I GOT A ROSE! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

Sakura: Newsflash: Kitsune, and also Neko, is a fire demon.

Shuichi: …! …I hate you!

Kitsune: -)

-With Hitsuji-

Yusuke: (using a microphone) _HITSUJI SATO YAMI! THIS IS YUSUKE URAMESHI! WE HAVE YOUR HAMMER WITH US! COME DOWN FROM THE TREE AND SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS UP!_

Hitsuji: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Yusuke: You just HAD to scare her, Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: How was I suppose to know she would shriek when I screamed behind her "Pop Goes the Weasel!"

Yusuke: _umm… HITSUJI! IF YOU COME DOWN, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME CANDY! I HAVE SOME LOLLIPOPS! AND LAFFY TAFFY! AND…_ what the hell does that say…? _OH YEAH! AND SOME JAWBREAKERS_

Hitsuji: CANDY! (jumps down on Yusuke and eats the candy)

Kuwabara: Well… at least you got her down!

Yusuke: T-T… Umm… Hitsuji?

Hitsuji: NO! KEEP AWAY FROM MY CANDY! IT'S MINE I TELL YOU! MIIIIINE! DON'T MESS WITH ME!

Kuwabara: I'm backing away… slowly…O-o!

-A Group Meeting Inside Genkai's Temple-

Neko: Arigato, everyone for coming here at this special moment!

Hiei: …you call this special…?

Hitsuji: Anyway, we've been thinking over about the good things you all did for us!

Yusuke: Define "good".

Kitsune: And so we've decided to award you boys by doing something special for you!

Shuichi: (cheerfully) You going away?

Kitsune: … …That's it! Sakura, sick him!

Sakura: SHINIDOKI! Wait a minute, I don't wanna kill my guy!

Kitsune: Then kill Kuwabara.

Sakura: Okay then E)! SHINIDOKI!

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kitsune: Please Note: We will not go away until Neko is not lazy enough to help us by fixing the time/traveling machine using the laptop! Now to what we're gonna do!

Neko: Get ready everyone! Because we're all…!

Genkai: Except me!

Neko: As I was saying! We're all going to… … …!

The girls: DISNEYLAND EO!

The boys: Oh god…

Kitsune: We're gonna have so much fun!

Yusuke: But how are we gonna get there?

Sakura: First) We need a road that leads straight to America at Buena Vista. Second) We need a big car for 9 people. Third) We need money to pay. The park ain't cheap, you know!

Hitsuji: We'll just use Yusuke and Hiei's money!

Yusuke and Hiei: NO! NOT THE MONEY WE STOLE!

Kitsune: Now all we need is the road and a car.

Neko: No problem! (types something and the road and a big, black car appears) This will only take 7 hours to get there! And since it's 1:15 am, because we weren't sleepy, we'll be there by the time it opens!

Sakura: Get in, everyone! Shuichi; you'll be the driver, Yoko; you'll be next Shuichi, my friends, Musi, and I will be in the next row, you boys can go in the back.

Hiei: Feh!

Shuichi: All right, we'll do this trip. But you have to promise not to annoy us while we're driving.

Hitsuji: We won't!

Yoko: You promise?

Kitsune: Don't worry, we'll be as quiet as a mouse!

-1 hour later-

The girls: Are we there yet?

Shuichi: No.

The girls: Are we there yet?

Shuichi: No.

The girls: Are we there yet?

Shuichi: No.

The girls: Are we there yet?

Shuichi: No.

The girls: Are we there yet?

Shuichi: No.

The girls: Are we there yet?

Hiei: SHUT THE HELL UP FOR [BEEP] SAKES, YOU [BEEP] [BEEP]! DAUGHTER OF A [BEEP]!

(Narrator: HIEI, watch your language! I'm not getting paid for this!)

Hiei: You're not getting paid at all!

(Narrator: Well I could be!)

Hiei: (moving on) Just… shut up… and PLEASE don't say "are we there yet."

Neko: All right, all right…

(Peace and quiet for a little while until…)

Hitsuji: Ready, girls?

Neko, Kitsune, and Sakura: Ready!

Kuwabara: What are you doing?

The girls: Ichi, ni, san!

Yusuke: Wait, hold up!

The girls: (singing) _It's a Gerbil's World! It's a Gerbil's World! It's a Gerbil's World! It's a Gerbil's World!_

Hiei: (hitting his head on the ground many times)

(The car suddenly stops.)

Neko: Hey, Shuichi! What gives?

Kitsune: (looks around) I hate to tell you this, but Shuichi and Yoko aren't in the car.

Hitsuji: They left a note.

Sakura: Lemme read it!

_Dear loving friends,_

_It seems that we'll be taking a taxi instead to go to Disneyland. Have a nice trip!_

_Shuichi Minamino and Yoko Kurama_

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$(back to Yoko and Shuichi)

Shuichi: You think they'll come back for us?

Yoko: I hope not. Hey, I see a letter!

Shuichi: (catches the letter) Read what it says.

Yoko: All right!

_Dear **loving** idiots,_

_There are no taxis in this road, you fool!_

_Neko Rei Renkyo, __Hitsuji Sato Yami, Kitsune Yoko Emerald **(Hi, Yoko!)**, Sakura Kim Ichigo **(Hi, Shuichi!)**_

Yoko and Shuichi: (sweatdrop)

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll sing "It's a Gerbil's World" song for the rest of your life!

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Musi -Neko-chan70

**Japanese to English Translations**

shinidoki- time to die

ichi, ni, san- one, two, three

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: We just wanna give our thanks to Skye-chan for using a bit of Japanese in her stories. It's been very useful to us. By the way, "**El**" means a happy face. It was the only one we could make!. Now review!

Hitsuji-chan21: Okay, reviewers! Which ride you think our heroes should go to first?

A) Space Mountain (we'll make it open!)

B) Splash Mountain

C) Indiana Jones, the Curse of the Forbidden Eye

Hitsuji-chan21: Just doing this because Sandra (Neko-chan70) went to Disneyland at 6/21/04 and wondered what it would be like if the YuYu Hakusho crew went there. LUCKY! I WANT TO GO TO DISNEYLAND! Now vote everyone! We won't update until you vote!

_Peace out yo _


	6. Tourists in the Ride

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 6: Tourists in the Ride**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

-Downtown Disney to the Entrance-

Hiei: Keep away from my money, you baka ningen! (To himself) I need that for sweet snow!

Neko: Shut up, will ya? You could always steal some more!

(Neko and Kitsune look in Yusuke and Hiei's wallet)

Neko: Now let's see! (Counts the money) One… two… three… This will do for now!

Shuichi: $450 in total?

Sakura: Told ya it wasn't cheap.

(They get the tickets and go to the entrance where the people first inspect them before they could enter.)

Lady: (to Yusuke) May I please see your backpack?

-20 minutes later-

Lady: A cigarette… a stolen ID… alcohol… stolen supplies…

Hitsuji: What the heck, Yusuke?

Lady: I'll just keep those with me! (Takes the stuff away) Have a nice day!

Yusuke: Fun sucker…

Lady: Wait! I found something of yours! I think it's a toy!

Yusuke: What is it?

Lady: It's an object that you can play with, but that's not important right now! (gives him the teddy bear)

Yusuke: (cheerfully) Mr. Momo!

Everyone: O.O…

Yusuke: What? WHAT?

Kitsune: (forgets the whole thing) Where do you think we should go first?

Sakura: You got the map, Neko?

(Nobody answers.)

Sakura: Konnichiwa?

(Sees Neko fighting with a dog.)

Dog: (BARKS)! (BARKS)!

Neko: That's right, dog! Bark all you want! But one day you'll see! CATS WILL OVERRULE YOU MUTTS!

Everyone: T.T

Kitsune: (goes to her) What have I you told about doing this in public? (Grabs her by the cat ear and pulls her away)

Neko: I'LL BE BACK, DOG! YOU WON'T FORGET ME!

Kitsune: Will you just shut up now?

Sakura: So, Neko who-was-idiotically-fighting-with-a-dog-that-couldn't-talk-like-you, which ride you think we should go first?

Neko: Dunno… (Thinks for a while) Hey, I know! How about we go to… (Cheerfully) **Indiana Jones Ride, the Curse of the Forbidden Eye**!

(Music plays) DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

Kuwabara: Did you guys just hear that?

Neko: Um… and after that, we can go to Splash Mountain!

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

Shuichi: What in the world was that?

Kitsune: Forget it… U.U

Hitsuji: Yeah, let's just go to Indi… I mean… "The ride!"

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

Hitsuji: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!

(Musicians start cutting some paper.)

Hitsuji: Oh, you guys think you're so smart T.T!

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

(It seems that the penguins have returned from Alaska (THANKS TO ME!) to go after the YYH crew and those (IDIOTIC, DEMENTED, CRAZY, LUNATIC, AND VERY STUPID… sorry! Lost control!) girls. They are located in Frontierland in the girls' bathroom.)

Penguin: At last we have arrived at Disneyland! All we need to do is catch those girls… and we're rich!

Random Penguin: Like that idea of yours…

Penguin: SILENCE, FUFU! (changes him to a bunny)

Fufu: AHHH! What have you done! I don't wanna be a bunny again!

Penguin: (singing) _Little bunny Fufu hoping in the forest…_

Fufu: Oh, shut up…

Penguin: Okay, any questions before we proceed?

Mr. Wee: Are we suppose to be in the ladies' room?

Penguin: Wait… this is the ladies' room?

(The ladies arrives…)

Ladies: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… BUNNY!

Penguins: (anime fall)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Kitsune: Okay, guys, we're here!

Neko: Indiana Jones! The one and only!

Yusuke: Question: Is it intense…?

(The girls look at each other.)

Sakura: NAH! It's not intense!

Shuichi: Then why is my "this-ride-is-intense-and-I-shouldn't-go-on-it-or-I-will-die" sense tingling?

Hitsuji: Maybe it's the eggs you ate!

Shuichi: I don't eat eggs…!

Neko: (shoves the eggs in his mouth) You do now!

Yusuke: Can we get on with it?

(They go to line and wait for a while until they sit in the car for the ride. Hitsuji, who is the driver, Neko, and Hiei sit in the front, Yoko, Kitsune, Shuichi and Sakura sit in the middle, and Yusuke and Kuwabara sit in the back.)

Lady: Seatbelts on, everybody?

Everyone: YUP!

Lady: Hang on to the car! It's gonna be a bumpy! (A/N: One lady said that to me once!)

Boys: WHAT?

Neko: She's just kidding, guys!

(The ride has started for those demons.)

Kitsune: I'd close my eyes if I were you!

Yoko: For what? It's just a ride!

(When the boys look in the glowing eye of one mask, they turn into skeletons.)

Neko: (brings them back to life) I warned you…

Kuwabara: What kinda ride is this?

Sakura: There it is again!

(The mask appears in a humongous form and its eyes start to glow. Only two people get hypnotized by the eye and get out of the ride. The car goes really fast and bumpy.)

Shuichi: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS NOT INTENSE!

The girls: (cheerfully) We lied!

The boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The girls: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Flying penguins go over the car.)

Neko: Now I've seen everything!

Hitsuji: OMG! THEY'RE BACK!

Sakura: Okay, we need a ray gun. (looks at Kitsune) WHERE'S YOUR RAY GUN?

Kitsune: I don't _have_ a ray gun!

Sakura: This is it! We're all doomed! Doomed… doomed… doomed… doomed… doomed…

-7 UNKNOWN hours later-

Sakura: … doomed… doomed… doomed… doomed… doomed…

Neko: CALLETE, IDIOTA!

(all stare at her in surprise)

Neko: (cheering) I'm improving in Spanish!

Hitsuji and Hiei: And we're about to be deaf!

(They reach the skeleton place. Skeletons **and penguins** start popping out.)

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hangs on Neko really tight)

Neko: Can't… breathe… must… have… oxygen…!

Shuichi: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!

Kitsune: THOSE ARE FAKE FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S THE EVIL PENGUINS YOU HAVE TO WATCH OUT!

Yoko: The what?

Kitsune: Oh forget it…

(The car reached the dark place where they see shadows of the bugs and penguins.)

Penguin: NOW!

(Kitsune hits them with a bat.)

Hiei: What was that?

Kitsune: A bug…

Hiei: Oh… … … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(The car reaches the bridge.)

Hiei: We're all gonna die ;…;!

Neko: (still can't breathe) I'm gonna die!

Hitsuji: How pathetic T.T…

Indiana Jones (on the computer in the car): _LOOK OUT! A SNAKE!_

Snake (when they pass the bridge and turn): HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(The boys pass out.)

Sakura: Well that went well…!

(A penguin arrives.)

Kitsune: AHHHHHH! AN EVIL PENGUIN! RUN FOR IT, HITSUJI!

Hitsuji: This is a ride, remember?

Kitsune: Oh yeah El!

(The car reaches the part where they see pictures of skeletons attacking you. The boys wake up and see the skeletons.)

Yoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

Neko: What part of "it's fake" do you not understand?

(Another penguin squirts water at them.)

Sakura: THE EVIL PENGUINS HAVE RETURNED! E--!

Kitsune: (puts Sakura down) Don't… start… that… again…, Sak…

(Hitsuji hits them with her hammer.)

Hiei: What in the-?

The girls: It's a long story (keeps on hitting the penguins).

(They reach the (FAKE) Indiana Jones hanging on to a rope. They see a rock approaching fast to them.)

Indiana Jones: Uh oh! Back up! Back up!

Shuichi: AHHHHHHH! (Strangles Hitsuji) HITSUJI, SAVE US!

Hitsuji: I WILL IF YOU STOP STRANGLING ME!

(She holds on to the wheel and pretends to drive down in a drop when the car was REALLY doing it by itself. Let's see what happened to the penguins.)

Penguin: RATS! We missed them!

Fufu: Um… boss?

(The rock starts to chase them.)

Penguins: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(But the penguins escape for some reason and everyone lived happily ever after.)

THE END!

(**Neko: THAT'S NOT THE END, YOU IDIOT! YOU STILL HAVE TO CONTINUE!**)

(**Narrator: All right, fine!**)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Indiana Jones: Now don't tell me that was much fun! (A/N: I think that's what he said…)

Hiei: (to himself) He read my mind… Wait a minute! He reads minds? (goes to the robot) IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART AND ALL, I DEMAND THAT YOU READ MINDS 24 HOURS A DAY! I KNOW I CAN!

Everybody: O.O!

Hiei: Oh yeah… That's a robot… My bad!

-Outside next to Indiana Jones Ride-

Lady: Excuse me, guys. Do these people belong to you?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: (hypnotized) _All hail the eye…! All hail the eye…!_

Kitsune: Um… No?

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll hypnotize you with the eye to review. Muahahaha!

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Penguins -Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21

**Japanese to English Translations**

momo- peach

konnichiwa- hello

ningen- human

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: We wanna give your thanks to **Forgotten-Heart** for having such a great idea of bringing the penguins back. We promise to still have the penguins chasing after the YYH crew and the girls. Thanks for your votes, readers! Now send good reviews!

Hitsuji-chan21: **I want no flames for this story please! If you don't like it, don't review!** Those who love the story, please review! (cheerfully) Sorry if I yelled! **And we're really, really, really, sorry if we made Yoko, Shuichi, and Hiei get scared like hell! If it makes you feel any better, they didn't scream like girls! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!**

_Peace out yo_


	7. Bonk! Goes the Morons

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 7: BONK! Goes the Morons**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

Yusuke: (done from being hypnotized) All right, so what's next?

Kitsune: Splash Mountain arimasu!

DUN, DUN—

Sakura: NOW, YUSUKE!

Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!

(The spirit gun kills the musicians) BANG!

Neko: YEAH! WE KILLED THE MUSICIANS!

(The song "We are family" is playing)

Everybody: _We are family…!_

(The whole crowd looks at them.)

Neko: Oh sorry, we were just celebrating.

Hiei: (looks at something) ICE CREAM!

Kitsune: Uh, uh! First the ride! Then we can get ice cream!

Hiei: Awww…

Hitsuji: Let's just go to Splash Mountain already.

(Nothing happens.)

Hitsuji: HA! IN YOUR FACE, NARRATOR!

(Narrator: Phooey on you!)

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$(In the log ride)

(The girls are in one log and the boys are in another log. The log is about to go on it's first fall)

Neko: (calls to the boys) Guys, I must warn you: Cover your ears and eyes after the first fall!

The boys: Why?

Kitsune: You'll see!

(With the girls, the fall is done. With the boys, the fall is done too.)

Yusuke: (cheerfully) I just went on my first fall!

Hiei: Omedeto

Shuichi: That was actually fun!

Hiei: Omedeto

Kuwabara: Am I wearing underwear?

Hiei: O.O…

(Everyone sees cute little dolls singing)

The dolls: (singing) _(whistles) How do you do? (whistles) Fine how are you?_

Shuichi: OMG, THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH CUTE AND ADORABLE LITTLE DOLLS!

The girls: Yôkoso irasshaimashita to Splash Mountain…

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH! TOO CUTE!

Hiei: TOO MANY DOLLS!

Yôko: GET THEM AWAY!

Radio: _This ride will not go on until 5 more minutes._

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Radio: _Just kidding, have a nice ride!_

Neko: Easy for you to say! I'm gonna be hearing "hajimemashite" and "O kage sama de, genki desu ka" until the next fall!

Sakura: Hey, the next fall is coming!

Angels (that came out of nowhere): (singing) Ahhhhhhhhhh…

Yusuke: The next fall? Doko? Itsu?

Hitsuji: In that place where it's dark and it's coming right NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Splash!

Kitsune: It's just came right now!

The boys: We've notiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICED…

Splash!

Yôko: I… hate… you…

The girls: (giggling evilly)!

(The log that the girls are in starts going up.)

Hitsuji: This is it, gals!

Kitsune: (to the boys) Remember: Don't stand up!

(The reach the top and go on the big drop.)

SPLASH!

Shuichi: What was it that they said?

Kuwabara: Um… wear clean underwear?

Yusuke: Sounds good to me!

-To the girls-

Hitsuji: OMG, that was so much fun!

Kitsune: This ride rocks!

Sakura: Too bad we didn't get wet!

Neko: Hey, I think the boys are coming!

(The boys are about to do something)

Yusuke: Ready, guys?

The boys: Ready!

Neko: What are they doing?

(The boys stand up and in the fall.)

The boys: WE'RE KINGS OF THE WOR--!

BONK!

(The boys hit the wood on top and fall unconscious in the log.)

Kitsune: I told them not to stand up T.T.

Hitsuji: Ahh… they never listen U.U.

???????: AT LAST, I FOUND YOU!

The girls: Ara? (they see the penguins.)

Sakura: Didn't the rock smash you?

Penguin: No! We escaped thanks to the narrator!

The girls: The narrator hates us ;…;!

(Narrator: MUAHAHAHA!)

Penguin: Now you're gonna…

Kitsune: Is that a bunny?

Penguin: (looks at Fufu) It's a long story… Now what was I saying?

Hitsuji: You said you were gonna give me Fufu and work at an ice cream shop.

Penguin: (cheerfully) That's a great idea! (gives Fufu to Hitsuji) I want you stay here.

Fufu: Why?

Penguin: Because I hate you.

Fufu: NOOOOOOO, PENGUIN!

Penguin: (slips into the water) HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING!

Sakura: Can't you swim?

Penguin: I never took swimming lessons…

Sakura: Oh.

Penguin: I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING!

(The narrator (ME) saves Penguin)

(Narrator: I'll be back! With more penguins! After I clean the house! And take out the trash, and baby-sit, and have coffee, and chicken nuggets…, … WELL I'LL BE BACK!)

Hitsuji: (hugs the bunny) Little Bunny Fufu!

Neko: Doesn't that remind you of a song?

Fufu: Don't you dare sing that!

(And so the penguins went away for a while to work at the ice cream shop and everybody…)

(**Neko: Did not live happily ever after and you're still continuing…**)

(**Narrator: RATS!**)

(**Rat: You called?**)

(**Narrator: (sweatdrop)**)

-In the place where more animals sing-

Animal: _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! Zip-a-dee-day! My, oh my, what a wonderful day!_

Neko: TOO HAPPY OoO!

Kitsune: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Sakura: First we gotta wait until the ride finishes…

Kitsune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .!

-Out of the ride, next to the pictures from the fall-

Sakura: Here comes the boys.

(The boys arrive looking dull.)

Neko: (singing)

_Way up high the boys just went_

_The log is what they stood on_

_Before they screamed "We're kings of the world"_

_BONK! Goes the morons_

Yusuke: Oh, shut up…

Hitsuji: Next stop, SPACE MOUNTAIN!

Kitsune: Hey, where's Hiei?

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Person: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM US!

Hiei: HAND OVER THE SWEET SNOW OR IT'S DEATH YOU'LL BE SEEING! BWAHAHAHA!

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll send the DEMENTED Hiei to your house to steal ice cream!

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Penguins -Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21

Fufu –Hitsuji-chan21

**Japanese to English Translations**

omedetô- congratulations

yôkoso irasshaimashita- welcome (A/N: Long, isn't it?)

hajimemashite- how do you do

o kage sama de, genki desu ka- fine (A/N: Actually, it's "I'm fine, thank you"), how are you

doko- where

itsu- when

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: **Sorry if we made Hiei all demented and I called Yôko, Shuichi, and Hiei morons! They're not morons in real life! Please don't send bad reviews about this! We're really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry! Please don't flame us! **Have a nice day El! **Now send good reviews!**

Hitsuji-chan21: There's one thing I don't like about Splash Mountain, IT'S TOO HAPPY! Cute little dolls, cute little songs, my God that's just plain freaky! It's too evil! But I've seen worse… Hey, readers. **Wanna take a guess of what will happen in the 13th chapter? If you guess it right, I'll put you in this story in one of the chapters! I'll give you a hint: NND (what does it stand for?)! Start guessing, readers!**

_Peace out yo _


	8. Flashbacks in the Diary

**YuYu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 7: Flashbacks in the Diary**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Authors' Note:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist or Ghost Report in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction.net. We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

**Note: Before we start this chapter, we just want to say that we promise to post the next one about them going to Space Mountain. Hitsuji-chan21 and I agreed that we should finish all the rides in Adventureland, Frontierland, New Orleans Square, and Critter Country. We apologize if this disappoints you fans, but please don't send any bad reviews about this. We REALLY promise that the YuYu Hakusho crew and the made-up characters will go to Space Mountain on the next chapter. We also apologize that we won't show the evil penguins now! Now on with this chapter EO!**

--------------------------

-In Kitsune's Diary-

Dear Diary (that I'm just starting on for some reason)

A few hours at Disneyland so far were okay. I mean we did go to every ride in Frontierland and Adventure, all the way to Critter Country. But a few problems occurred while we were doing it. It was horrible, bad, and really kind of stupid.

The first ride we went to was Pirates of the Caribbean since it only took 15 minutes to get into the boat of the ride. The average time of it is between 15 and 45 minutes. No more, no less than that. At least that's what I think it is… Hmm…

Anyhow, we got to the boat, the ride started, and no problems occurred so far. I thought everything was going to turn so smoothly like always when I would go with my family and friends. But something unexpectedly happened… Something that shouldn't have happened but did…

-Flashback Sequence-

Skeleton head: …So hold on tight… Dead men tell no tales…

(The boat goes on it first fall)

BONK!

Everyone: (stares at Yusuke)

Neko: You stood up again, didn't you…

Yusuke: I hate falls…

(Continuing with Kit's diary)

The real problem occurred after we went on the second fall and after we passed the sign that said "Thar be no place like home".

Yôko: AHHH! LOOK AT THE TREASURE! TREASURE, TREASURE, TREASURE, TREASURE! I WANT THE TREASURE! THE TREASURE IS ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, ALL MINE!

Hiei: WHO CARES ABOUT THE TREASURE? I WANT THE QUARTERS! YOU CAN HAVE THE TREASURE; I JUST WANT THE QUARTERS! QUARTERS, QUARTERS, QUARTERS!

Everyone: O.O…

(Yôko and Hiei get out of the ride and try to get the treasure.)

Yôko: Hey, they won't move from their place!

Hitsuji: THOSE ARE FAKE, YOU IDIOT!

Yôko and Hiei: (blinking) Oh…

The end of the ride was a disaster. You wouldn't believe what the guys did…

Boys: (see drunk pirates shooting) AHHHHH! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! ABANDON SHIP! (Jumps in the water)

Kitsune: How many do we have to say this?

Sakura: The water is shallow!

Hitsuji: Those are fake pirates!

Neko: AND THIS NOT A SHIP!

(Total silence)

Hiei: And what about the quarters?

Neko: Yeah, those are fake too so **glue** them back, Hiei.

Hiei: Aww…

-End Flashback Sequence-

After the Pirates of the Caribbean, we decided to have a little action… at Thunder Mountain! It was open finally and the girls and I wanted to check it out. Too bad the boys started to panic.

-Flashback Sequence-

(The roller coaster goes up.)

Neko: Remember: Hold on to something tight when it gets a little fast for you, okay?

(The ride goes fast)

Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Hiei holds on to Neko's neck)

Hiei: You said to hold on to something!

Neko: I MEANT THE BAR IN FRONT, YOU IDIOT!

-End Flashback Sequence-

Actually, Hiei Jaganshi panicked the most. But chi! He was screaming so loud! Anyway, after that, we took them to The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Ride, just to torture them as a payback for what they did at Pirates of the Caribbean. But they kind of took it hard… In fact, harder than we expected… The hard part was trying to get them to go on the ride!

-Flashback Sequence-

The boys: AHHHHHH! WE AIN'T GOING TO THAT RIDE! TO LOOKS TOO HAPPY!

Sakura: Come on, guys. It only takes a few seconds.

The boys: OF TORTURE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mysterious Man: Um… do you girls know these guys?

Kitsune: Ano… we just met them…

Mysterious Man: Oh, okay!

(The girls get into each car)

Sakura and Kitsune: Hey, Yôko… Look! (Shows him something) I got some REAL treasure!

Yôko: TREASURE!

Shuichi: NO! IT'S A TRAP!

Yôko: (Drags Shuichi to the ride just as Kitsune and Sakura sit next to them and pulls the bar down and gets the fake treasure) Hey, wait a second! Those are not real!

Shuichi: You think T.T?

Neko: Hey, Hiei! Look in the car! I got sweet snow!

Hiei: SWEET SNOW! (Gets in the car and eats sweet snow) Sweet and delicious…

Neko: (chuckles evilly) Gets him every time -)!

Hitsuji: Hey, Yusuke and Kuwabara! I think I see some tickets… to a martial arts match.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: TICKETS! (Gets in the car just as Hitsuji puts the bar down and flees to Neko and Hiei)

Yusuke: Hey, wait a minute! Those are tickets to a **Barney concert**!

Hitsuji: Enjoy EP!

When the ride started, the boys took it so hard; they almost thought everything was real. Like that toy parachute for example…

Yusuke: Hey, person. I'll give you tickets to a concert if you let us borrow that parachute!

Kitsune: Get down from there!

Shuichi: NO! WE'RE NOT GONNA STAY IN THIS RIDE! WE'RE OUTTA HERE! THIS RIDE IS TOO HAPPY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The girls: Oh… boy…

-End Flashback Sequence-

After that, we took a ship ride on the Mark Twain, which became really annoying at the end.

-Flashback Sequence-

Kuwabara: AH HA! 47 ducks! PAY UP, HIEI!

Hiei: Kuso!

-End Flashback Sequence-

In a while, we took them to the Haunted Mansion. We, except Neko, thought it wasn't going to be that scary to them, but we were wrong. In fact, after the ride, …let's just say they didn't look normal at the end…

-Flashback Sequence-

Neko: I told you it was a bad idea bringing them at that ride!

Kitsune: They'll be fine!

Hitsuji: (turns to someone) Bring them in, Sakura!

Sakura: (Pulls a wagons full of the boys who are white all over) And I thought we were gonna be scared!

-End Flashback Sequence-

Well, I guess there's not much to tell you now so far! Right now, we'll be on our way to Space Mountain in Tomorrowland! That reminds me, I better close you up. Wouldn't want anyone to find out that I stole some treasure from a store to lure Yôko in. Ja ne!

Kitsune Yoko Emerald

-End in Kitsune's Diary-

Neko: (reading the diary) You stole some treasure from a store…?

Kitsune: (hears Neko) Nani…? HEY! (Chases her) GET AWAY FROM MY DIARY!

Neko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or we'll send Kitsune to your house! Trust us, she's ANGRY!

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald -JennyHennyPenny

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

**Japanese to English Translations**

Chi- shit

Ano- uh

Kuso- Damn it/ shit

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: **I have an announcement everyone! In just in the beginning of August, I'll be going to Miami for 10 days! I won't be able to update during my trip! Alisa (Hitsuji-chan21) won't be able to update the Teens in Tights story either because she is taking a cruise to Alaska! Don't feel bad, everyone! We promise to update just as soon as Alisa and I get back from our trip! Please send nice reviews about this! Try not to cry, everyone! I'm gonna cry myself! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Hitsuji-chan21: Doesn't anyone wanna be in this story for God sakes! Alright, let's try do this the simple way instead of you guys guessing! **Who ever email me first gets to be in this story! Here's what you have to email me about!**

**Name (Make one up):**

**Age (Make one up):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Weapon (only one):**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Who do you love: (Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino, Yôko Kurama (or both), or Hiei Jaganshi)**

**Anything else about your character:**

Hitsuji-chan21**: My email address is pinkuu21(at)yahoo.com! So start emailing! Don't even think about emailing me, Jenni Henley and Kim Bui! You're already in this story!**

Jenni and Kim: FEH!

_Peace out yo_

**Note: NO BAD REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	9. New People and New Disasters

**YuuYuu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil **

**Chapter 9: New People and New Disasters**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist Report or Ghost Files in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to . We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sakura Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

--------------------------

-Tomorrowland-

(The girls are dragging the boys to Space Mountain by holding their feet.)

Yusuke: There is no way I'm going to that roller coaster!

Neko: Please!

Kuwabara: No!

Hitsuji: Please!

Shuichi: No!

Kitsune: Please!

Youko: No!

Sakura: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Hiei: I don't trust any of you! …So no!

Sakura: (gives a mad/cute face) Fine! We'll go by ourselves T.T!

Shuichi: (Not resisting the face) Awwww… Don't be like that!

Youko: Shuichi, damasu! Don't go for the face!

Kitsune: Um, hello! We can hear you!

Youko: Curses…

(All of the girls give cute faces.)

Yusuke: NO! TOO MUCH CUTENESS! NOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T STAND IT!

Hiei: GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR… _ice cream…_(Eats the ice cream given from Neko.)

Kitsune: Hey guys, look what I got…

Yusuke: Is that chocolate?

Kuwabara: Chocolate? CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAATE!

Sakura: I got some for you…

Shuichi: You'll never take us in!

Sakura: In coins…

Youko: I SAW IT FIRST!

Kitsune: Wait a minute, why does Shuichi want coins?

Neko: (licking a Tootsie Roll Pop) _The world may never know._ (Hitsuji-chan21: MY JOKE IN TEENS IN TIGHTS!)

Shuichi: DID NOT!

Youko: DID TOO!

Shuichi: DID NOT!

Youko: DID TOO!

Shuichi: DID NOT!

Youko: DID TOO!

Shuichi: DID NOT!

Youko: Hey… how'd we end up in the line?

Shuichi: Curse you, Neko!

Neko: Muahahaha! (Typing in her laptop)

????????: I NEED THIS WITH ME!

The girls: Ara?

(Sees a girl with red-ish-brown hair flowing down to her feet. She has giant raven/crow wings and is wearing a … black shirt with a red skirt and has tail feathers… giant tail feathers)

Raven girl: I REFUSE TO GET IN THE RIDE WITHOUT MY COTTON CANDY! THE COTTON CANDY'S MY LIFE!

Hiei: Man, she's obsessed… (Sees sweet snow) SWEET SNOW!

Youko: They're both obsessed… TREASURE! SHINY! I LOVE SHINY!

Kitsune: (Smacks her forehead) Oh my god…

Hitsuji: (Goes next to Raven girl) Back off, she's with me!

Women: But I didn't do anything…!

(Feels a giant, mad face of the Raven girl behind her)

Women: Time for my lunch break! (Runs away)

Sakura: Don't you have anything to stop Karasuma, Kaya?

Kaya: We're on vacation… (Sticks her tongue out)

(Kaya has strawberry blonde hair; shoulder length and down. Her blue-green eyes kept on changing and changing. She wore a black tank top, light blue jeans, reddish-brown sandals, and a necklace with a deer on it.)

Kuwabara: Wait a minute… you know these freaks?

Karasuma: (mad glare) _What did you say?_

Sakura: Let me handle this gently… (hit Kuwabara with a bat: BONK!) Well?

BONK!

Sakura: Well?

BONK!

Sakura: Well?

BONK!

Sakura: Well?

BONK!

Kuwabara: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME AMNESIA?

Sakura: O.O (hits him more: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)

Kitsune: Hey, this looks like fun! (Whacks him with the flat of her katana)

Kaya: AMNESIA! AMNESIA! AMNESIA!

(Everybody, except the boys, start hitting not so poor Kuwabara)

Yusuke: Can we just get on with the ride?

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

(Two people sit on each car: Youko and Kitsune, Shuichi and Sakura, Karasuma and Kaya, Hitsuji and Yusuke, Kuwabara (by himself), and Hiei and Neko)

Kaya: Get rid of the cotton candy, K-su (Karasuma)…

Karasuma: Awww… … NEVER!

Kaya: (mad glare) _Do you want to feel the taste of my exploding rocks?_

Karasuma: MEEP! I'm finishing! I'm finishing!

-With Hitsuji-

Hitsuji: (hitting Yusuke)

Yusuke: OW! (BONK) OW! (BONK) OW! (BONK!) DAMN IT! (BONK) I'M WARNING YOU! (BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK) Uhhh… who am I?

Hitsuji: I think I'm going to enjoy sitting next to him =)!

-With Kuwabara-

Kuwabara: _I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me ;…;_

Musi: SQUEAK!

Kuwabara: Oh god!

Musi: SQUEAK!

Kuwabara: Oh no!

Musi: SQUEAK!

Kuwabara: Why me…?

(The ride starts. Everything is dark.)

Shuichi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE! OH GOD, I'M BLIND!

Sakura: T.T

(The ride goes up. Everything is bright.)

Youko: SHINY! I LOVE SHINY! EVERYTHING IS SHINY! SHINY, SHINY, SHINY!

Kitsune: (Whacks him on the head with a random flute) Much better…

(There is a flash.)

The boys: AHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE BLIND!

The girls: Idiots…

Youko: SHINY!

Kitsune: (Whacks him again) Do that again and no coins for the fox!

Youko: Nooooooooooooooooo!

(The ride goes really fast and the boys freak out.)

Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Girls: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

Musi: SQUEAK!

Kaya: Raise your hands up!

(Only the boys do and get hit by wood)

Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HANDS!

Kaya: Was that supposed to happen O.O?

Kuwabara: OW, MY HEAD! OW, MY HEAD!

Karasuma: Will you just sit down?!

Neko: Sigh… Idiots… you're all idiots…

Sakura: Even you…!

Neko: (looks around and back to her) What's that you said?

Hitsuji: We rest our case…

(The ride is done and everyone gets out.)

Hiei: Whooooooooooa… … … intense…

Youko: Owwwwww… … … my head…

Kitsune: (holding flute in battle position and dragging Youko out of here) Things I do to torture… U.U

Youko: (sees the flute with light glinting on it) ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh… look at the pretty light. SHINY!

Kitsune: (holds flute away from him) Why do I like you again…?

(Everyone is outside.)

Neko: Okay, let's see… Hitsuji, Kitsune… everyone is here! Wait a minute… where's Yusuke?

(Yusuke somewhere in the ride.)

Yusuke: Um? Anyone? Tasukete? Please?

(THE END FOR THE CHAPTER)

Kuwabara: Wait a minute! We don't know the girls' names!

Karasuma: Don't you ever read the fanfiction?

Kuwabara: …? Read…? You mean as in… someone reading it to me?

Kaya: … … … YOU CAN'T READ?

Kuwabara: (in a dramatic sequence) IT'S TRUE! I CAN'T READ!

Kitsune: (whacks him over the head with a flute) That'll make you quiet… (looks at the girls) Now what were your names again?

Karasuma and Kaya: (anime fall)

Kitsune: What? I'm not good with names!

Karasuma: Sigh… I'm Karasuma…

Kaya: And I'm Kaya…

Hitsuji: That's it? Just Kaya and Karasuma?

Kaya: WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? A PARADE?

Sakura and Neko: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

-A few minutes later-

(A parade is starting and Kaya and Karasuma are whacking their heads with a binder.)

--------------------------

**Threatening Time**

A/N: Review, or

**Claiming Information**

Neko Rei Renkyo -Neko-chan70

Hitsuji Sato Yami -Hitsuji-chan21

Kitsune Yoko Emerald –JenniHennyPenny (she also owns the flute believe it or not)

Sakura Kim Ichigo -Kimkizna

Karasuma –Karasuma-chan (future author)

Kaya –Trista (the person who was the first to email)

**Japanese to English Translations**

Damasu- you fool

Karasuma- raven crow

Tasukete- help me

**Another Authors' Note**

Neko-chan70: We would like to give our thanks to Karasuma-chan (Madison Mason) and to Trista for letting us put them in our story. **Don't worry, Trista. We promise to let them know more about you in the next chapter**. We would also like to give our thanks to JenniHennyPenny and Karasuma-chan for helping me in this chapter.

(JenniHennyPenny and Karasuma-chan: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

(JenniHennyPenny: MY FLUTE!)

(Neko-chan70: (sweatdrop))

Hitsuji-chan21: Got to get on with a few more chapters before we go away for a while. I'm wondering… **should we add another character? The choice can be up to you! NOW CHOOSE!** We apologize for making the boys act so demented and idiotic. We know that will never happen in the shows… or will it… MUAHAHAHA!****

_Peace out yo_


	10. Time to Kill the Kitty!

-**_Neko-chan70_**-

**Everybody, I have an announcement!**

**I'm going away to Miami!**

Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiei: DON'T LEAVE ME! (To himself) Why am I saying this?

Kaya: I know one thing: **YOU'RE MINE!**

Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kitsune: Who am I gonna annoy now! (Looks at Youko Kurama) Wait, I forgot, there's you…

Youko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Karasuma: I ONLY APPEARED ON ONE CHAPTER, AND THE AUTHOR IS GOING AWAY ALREADY!

Hitsuji: You know what that means, everyone.

Everybody (reviewers and readers): **TIME TO KILL THE KITTY!**

Neko: AHHHHHHHH!  Don't hurt me!  I'll update as soon as I get back!  DON'T BE MEAN!

Sakura: STRAWBERRY!

Shuichi: Were you even listening…?

Kuwabara: Chocolate…  Chocolate…!  CHOCOLATE!  CHOCOLATE!  CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAATE! (Runs away for some chocolate)

Yusuke: O.O

Hitsuji: Well, look on the bright side!  I'll be in charge of the stories!

Neko: Actually, just in Teens in Tights…

YuuYuu Hakusho characters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, that means that… no more torturing for us!  (Singing) CELEBRATE GOOD TIME!  COME ON!

Kaya: T.T

Karasuma: By the way, reviewers and readers: This counts as a chapter, so you must send good reviews about this… OR NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!

Kuwabara: (Came back for some reason) And remember: We love you.

Kaya: Shut up (Shoots exploding rocks at him)

Hitsuji: Anyway, I promise to update Teens in Tights!

Everybody (readers and reviewers): Or else it's **TIME TO KILL THE SHEEP!**

Hitsuji: MEEP!

Sakura: STRAWBERRY!

Everybody: (anime fall)

**Good-bye, everyone.  AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Countless Car Crashes

**YuuYuu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

****

**Chapter 11: Countless Car Crashes**

**Authors: **Neko-chan70 and Hitsuji-chan21****

**Rated: **PG-13 for rude humor and language

**Genre:** humor/humor

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim YuYu Hakusho (Poltergeist Report or Ghost Files in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel by Yoshihiro Togashi. But we do have permission to use it for our stories thanks to Fanfiction(dot net). We only claim Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sato Yami, Musi, and all the other characters we made up. So don't sue us please!

_Peace out yo_

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Neko: YAY! I'm back! Now I can finally start this chapter.

Kitsune: But you've already started this chapter…

Neko: Um… OH NO! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO USE CHAT/SCRIPT! MUST CHANGE!

Hitsuji: if anyone's upset about Teens in Tights not being here, deleted it for many reasons. Ask us if you would like to know more about the story.

(Continuing…)

Sakura Kim Ichigo was feeling very cheerful as always. "Now that the parade is over!"

"Thank god…" Karasuma and Kaya groaned.

"LET'S GO TO AUTOPIA!"

"Oh god…"

An Irish accent was heard. "Hmm… automobiles… Best way t' travel all aroun' the countries."

Karasuma widened her dark red eyes and slowly turned her head around. "Hold on second. I know that Irish accent. There's only one demon I know that's Irish. And that's…"

Up ahead, there was a demon that looked similar to a human only he had a horn on his red hair. He was a wearing a white robe with no long sleeves whatsoever.

"Long time, no see, fellas." The handsome demon greeted. "I can see you got yourselves some beautiful lasses."

"JIN!" Hitsuji screamed excitingly and launched herself to her hot guy.

"MY HOT GUY!" Karasuma was found on the right side of Jin.

"Back off, sister." Hitsuji glared at the raven girl. "He's my guy. Get your own."

"No, he's MY GUY!"

"I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"Ah… the joys of bein' handsome and attractive." Jin sighed happily.

"This does not look good." Yuusuke uttered to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Neko asked.

"Jin is constantly crazy." Hiei explained. "Every time something happens to the weather, he reacts… …unusual to it."

"How does he act?" Kitsune wondered.

"Just watch and observe." Shuichi pointed to Jin.

"MINE!" Sakura hugged Shuichi really tight.

"Hello?" Kuwabara waved with both hands (but everybody ignored him). "What am I? Pancakes?" 'Or is it chopped liver?' He thought with his stupid brain.

"Pancakes…" Neko drooled.

(Silverkitsune202: NO! NOT THAT AGAIN! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH THAT PANCAKE ROUTINE! [Neko-chan70: Sorry, Jenni.])

"At least we know what her favorite food is." Kaya stated.

"Pancakes…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Pancakes…"

"Strawberries…" Sakura joined the idiotic cat-demon.

"Cotton candy… MINE!" Karasuma held on tight to Jin as Hitsuji.

"MINE!"

"CAN WE GO TO THE RIDE ALREADY!" Kuwabara screamed at the top of his lungs, annoyed.

"GASP, OH MY GOD!" Kitsune shrieked. "KUWABARA'S ACTUALLY SMART (A/N: Apologies to the Kuwabara fans)! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO? I… I… I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" She ran away screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(A/N: Sorry for making you a little (Jenni: YEAH RIGHT!) crazy, Jenni.)

"Yes, everyone." Jin agreed. "Let's…"

He paused as soon as he saw wind swirling around the trash and making it look like a tornado.

"AHHH! A TORNADO!" He spun around in the floating trash. "IT'S A TWISTER! IT'S A TWISTER! IT'S A TWISTER!"

"…" Everyone paused in surprise. (A/N: Apologies to the Jin fans. He will never be that crazy.)

"Now I've seen everything." Neko oddly looked at Jin and soon saw pigs flying.

(Pigs: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… There is no meaning of this.)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone was now in the cars at Autopia. Of course, Kaya, Kitsune, and Sakura sat with their hot guys: Hiei Jaganshi, Youko Kurama, and Shuichi Minamino. Neko wanted to sit with Kuwabara because she had some special plans for him (A/N: Sensing some evil in it, aren't ya?).

Hitsuji beat Karasuma into sitting next to Jin so Karasuma had to sit next to Yuusuke, which was kind of a good thing because she had someone to torture but she had her eye on that Hitsuji.

Everyone was soon driving their cars (actually, only the girls were except Karasuma who watching Hitsuji) in one of the two different lanes. Kitsune and Sakura saw each other in one of the two lanes and felt as though they were racing.

"Winner gets the two hot guys!" Kitsune suggested to Sakura.

"YOU'RE ON!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" The two hot guys (Youko and Shuichi) screamed loudly.

The cars were going really fast until for some reason, the wheel was broken thanks to the narrator.

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!" The horror music was played again.

"Stupid music!" Sakura hissed at the musicians.

Soon, the two cars crashed.

(Annoying voice doing the sound effects) Crash.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Karasuma was looking for Hitsuji and Jin until she realized that it was getting bumpy.

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!"

"Hey, dimwit, we're about to crash." Karasuma warned Yuusuke. "What are you gonna do?"

"Uhhhh…" The dimwit thought. "Bake a cake? (A/N: Apologies to the Yuusuke fans.)"

"Not good enough. F- -."

"DUUUN!" An alarm sound was heard while an F- - appeared on the screen.

(A/N: **This joke was brought to you by Strong Bad Emails in homestarrunner (dot net). It's dot com!**)

"Do you want to crash?"

"Uhhhh… not really…"

"Then maybe you should steer."

"But I'm bad at that."

"Do you want to crash?"

"Not really but…"

Crash.

(A/N: **This joke was also brought to you by the Demented Cartoon by Brian Kendall.**)

Their car crashed with another that Hitsuji and Jin were in. Karasuma was soon steaming at Yuusuke Urameshi.

"I TOLD YOU STEER THE WHEEL IN THE CAR! YOU HAD TO STEER THE FREAKING WHEEL, DAMN IT! THE FREAKING WHEEL! WHAT PART OF F--"

Elevator music is soon heard as a sign appears and say, "We apologize for Karasuma's rude behavior for she is in a really bad mood right. We will continue as soon as she calms down."

Karasuma soon appears hitting Yusuke with her textbook.

"She seems better to us." Another sign appeared. "Let's continue."

"DUUUN!" An alarm sound was heard while CONTINUE appeared on the screen.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everything seemed fine with Neko and Kuwabara until Neko looked at Kuwabara with mischief.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara demanded.

Neko took her hands of the wheel and raised it up while the car was bumping everywhere.

"I'M HANDS-OF-HANNAH!" She screamed cheerfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(A/N: **This joke was brought to you by our good friend Madeline Hall that her character will soon appear in the next chapter.**)

Crash.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone, injured and black all over, exited Autopia.

"Hey, where are Kaya and Hiei?" Shuichi wondered.

Crash.

A car was destroyed and Kaya stomped angrily away from Hiei.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET YOU TAKE THE WHEEL!" Kaya yelled loudly, pointing at Hiei.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS SPINNING CAR!"

"It's really weird." Neko stated. "Everyone of us crashed."

"Thanks to the narrator…" Kitsune and Sakura mumbled.

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!"

A cute voice was heard. "SQUEAK!"

Everyone paused. "What the…?

"SQUEAK!" Musi, Neko's pet moose that squeaked, and Moo-Moo, Kaya's cow, were driving their car safely back to the entrance.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"We got beaten by cute little animals…?" Hitsuji exclaimed.

"How shameful." Karasuma sighed in depression.

Our pathetic heroes put brown paper bags on their heads to hide their face of shame and went to find another ride to go on. And the narrator smiled evilly at them.

"DUN, DUN, DUUUN!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Neko-chan70: Trista, who claims Kaya, also claims Moo-Moo, the cow. Moo-Moo is being used with permission thanks to her (Yay!). Sorry that it took so damn long to update after I got back from Miami. I had really great time there. I went to Disneyworld in Orlando. Space Mountain in Magic Kingdom still rocks. So does Mission: Space in Epcot and Fantasmic in MGM Studios (I was too chicken to go to the Tower of Terror and Rocking Roller Coaster). I didn't go to Animal Kingdom.

Hitsuji-chan21: I'm really sorry about Teens in Tights being deleted. We're still not sure why it was taken off but all we know is that we can't use chat/script for our story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. BTW, I we can't fanfiction(dot net) the regular way. Gomen.

_Peace out yo_


	12. The Demented Episode

**YuuYuu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil**

**Chapter 12: The Demented Episode**

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuu Hakusho (Poltergeist Report or Ghost Files in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel, is claimed by Yoshihiro Togashi. These characters are at the possession of mine: Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sato Yami, and other demons or humans. Please enjoy the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Neko.** Hey, guys! I want you to meet my inu, Baby!

**Hitsuji.** Question: How can you have an inu if you're a cat?

**Neko.** Good point O.O.

_(The dog gets mad and suddenly chases her)_

**Dog.** RUFF! RUFF!

**Neko.** (_Runs away)_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Hiei.** (_Notices something on _NEKO) Hn, what happen to you?

**Neko.** (_Stops running)_ Gotta haircut T.T.

_(Horror music while thunder crashes besides _NEKO)

**Everyone.** O.O

**Neko.** So now it looks puffy.

**Some dude.** (_Singing)_ Puffy hair-puffy hair ha-ha-hah puffy hair!

**Neko.** MUTSUYO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO APPEAR IN THIS SCENE!

(MUTSUYO HANTO IATUNE_ has brown hair swaying to the front. He's wearing a suit that makes him look like a gentleman.)_

**Mutsuyo. **HOT CHICKS!

**Kitsune.** Neko, why'd you bring him here?

**Neko.** I DIDN'T KNOW HE KNEW THAT I KNEW THAT HE KNEW THAT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Hitsuji.** Rule One: Never let/make Neko think.

**Mutsuyo. **You're new short hair looks messy!

**Neko.** I just gotta haircut.

_(Horror music while thunder crashes besides _NEKO.)

**Neko. **Damn the narrator's work.

**Sakura.** Who's that guy?

**Mutsuyo.** Hey, bijin!

**Sakura.** NAZE? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ATTRACTIVE ONE!

**Kitsune.** (_To_ NEKO) May I have the honor of killing Mutsuyo?

**Neko.** Un, go ahead.

**Kitsune.** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (_Grins evilly and cackles, taking out her flute and starts whacking_ MUTSUYO _over the head)._

**Mutsuyo.** OW! (_BONK!)_ OW! (_BONK!)_ OW! (_BONK!)_ STOP IT! (_BONK!)_ I GIVE UP! (_BONK!)_

**Kitsune.** (_Cackling evilly)_ Hey, this is fun! Even more fun than torturing the guys!

**Youko Kurama.** (_Sees the flute and the light reflecting off it)_ Shiny… MINE! GIMME!

**Kitsune.** NO! MY FLUTE! MY SHINY! It's mine… my own… _My prrrecioussss…._

**Mutsuyo.** Freak…

**Kitsune.** (_Glaring)_ You're making me angry… You don't want to make me angry.

_(Charge music)_ Da-da-da-da-da-da!

**Unknown, Cute Kitty.** (_A completely black cat with amber eyes jumps on _MUTSUYO_'s head and attaches himself there)_ MEOOOOOOOW!

**Mutsuyo.** GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

**Kitsune.** WOOFIE! You silly kitty! Come on, get off a Mutsuyo's head. That's a good kitty.

(WOOFIE _jumps off_ MUTSUYO_'s_ _head and runs over to_ KITSUNE_, jumping on her shoulder_)

**Mutsuyo.** Owwww…. Am I dead yet?

**Kitsune. **No, not yet. I'll deal with you later…

**Neko.** Mutsuyo, you're gonna not have to flirt with us. We already have our hot guys.

**Mutsuyo.** (_Looks at Kuwabara_) Your hot guy is that freak?

**Kuwabara.** HEY!

**Kitsune. **THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO KUWA…

**_-5 hours later_**-

**Kitsune.** CHAN!

**Yuusuke.** Why the hell did it take you 5 hours?

**Kitsune.** Forgot what "little" meant.

**Shuichi.** Kuwa-chan?

**Kitsune.** Yay, Kuwa-chan (_Hugs_ KUWABARA).

**Youko Kurama.** (_Feeling jealous and hits _KUWABARA) Let's get things straight, "Kuwa-chan", I'M HER HOT GUY! YOU GOT THAT!

_(He takes_ KITSUNE_, who's completely clueless about this, away)._

**Kitsune.** Awww… You do care about me (_Hugs _YOUKO KURAMA).

**Kaya.** If Youko cares about Kitsune, then that means… (_Looks at _HIEI) MINE!

**Hiei.** Ahh!

**Neko.** (_Looks at_ KAYA) Hmmmmm… Hmmmmmmmmmm… HMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm… (_Cheerfully)_ Ah well!

**Kuwabara.** You're not jealous?

**Neko.** (_Confused)_ What's "jealous"?

**Kuwabara.** Never mind…

**Karasuma.** MINE, JIN!

**Hitsuji.** BACK OFF, WITCH! HE'S MINE!

**Jin.** I just love t' be handsome!

**Sakura.** Hey, gals.

**Girls.** (_Gather around_ SAKURA) Yeah?

**Sakura.** I got the perfect place to take the boys to (_Points one ride)_.

_(The girls spotted at what she pointed to and gave a sinister laugh)_

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

**Sakura.** Curse you, narrator. Anyway, we should get going right…

BONK!

_(The girls look around)_

**Kaya. **What the hell was that?

_(They see a young girl with fox ears on top of_ MUTSUYO)

**Girls.** HA, HA!

**Mutsuyo.** Oh, shut up.

_(The boys get a closer look at the properly dressed, fox girl)_

**Yuusuke.** Who are you?

**Fox girl.** (_Fast mode)_ I'm IceCrystalVulpix and I'm gonna kick your butt T.T!

(ICECRYSTALVULPIX_ starts kicking the boys' butts and _MUTSUYO_'s too for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because I put him in _I.C.V_'s reach. Muahahaha… Anyway…_)

**Girls.** (_Sweatdrop)_

**Kitsune.** Another fox?

**Karasuma.** She kicks butts?

**Hitsuji.** Jin?

**Neko.** Her name is IceCrystalVulpix?

**Kaya.** I.C.V?

**Sakura.** STRAWBERRY!

**Neko.** T.T.

**Kaya.** You never pay attention, do you?

**Sakura.** What?

**Hiei.** What?

**Shuichi.** What?

**Yuusuke.** What?

**Kuwabara.** What?

**Youko Kurama.** What?

**Jin.** What?

**Kitsune.** What?

**I.C.V.** YOU'RE CONFUSING ME… what?

**Kitsune.** (_Major sweatdrop)_

**Karasuma.** CAN WE JUST GET TO THE RIDE ALREADY!

**Kitsune.** DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!

Da-da-da-da-da-da

**Kitsune.** Not now, Woofie U.U.

**Woofie.** (**_Inner thoughts._**_ Awwww…)_

**I.C.V.** Can I join you?

**Sakura.** (_Fast mode)_ Even though we don't know anything about you, OKAY!

**I.C.V.** (_Cheerfully spins around with her arms spread out)_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Look, mommy! I'm a plastic air bag! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Kaya.** Guess we'll take that as a yes.

**Hitsuji.** OMG, I.C.V'S MORE EVIL AND CRAZY THAN NEKO!

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

**Hitsuji.** I'm not even gonna say anything T.T.

**I.C.V. **(_Looks at _NEKO) What happen to you?

**Neko.** Gotta haircut.

_(Horror music while thunder crashes besides_ NEKO)

**I.C.V.** What?

8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8)

_(Our stupid heroes arrive at the most evilest ride of all- Small World)_

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

**Boys (_Except _MUTSUYO_, who is having fun watching)_.** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE DON'T WANNA GO TO SMALL WORLD!

**Jin.** I DIDN'T COME HERE T' GET ME LIFE RUINED!

**Karasuma.** Well it is our job to ruin your lives, so GET IN! OR FACE I.C.V!

**Kitsune.** And my anger!

**Boys.** MEEP! WE'RE GETTING IN!

**_-A few minutes later_**-

**Dolls.** _It's a small world after. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world!_

**Boys (_Even _MUTSUYO _and_ I.C.V).** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOO HAPPY! MUST NOT LISTEN!

**Neko.** Did we go to far?

**Hitsuji.** Isn't that the point?

**Neko.** Watashi wa shirimasen.

**Kitsune.** (_Looks at_ I.C.V) I guess even the evilest ones have a tough time going through happiness.

**I.C.V. **Evil… evil… Evil! EVIL! EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Karasuma.** Too many "ahhs"…

**Kaya.** Give the ahhs a break, damn it! You've used it too many times.

(**_Narrator:_**_ All right, fine!_)

**Sakura.** Hey, that evil routine is mine line!

**Neko.** Actually, I told you that line after I heard it from her.

**Sakura.** Then haven't you met her before?

**Neko.** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

**-_20 minutes later_**-

**Neko.** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

**Sakura.** Never mind…?

8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8)

_(After going to Small World fifty more times (ouch!), the boys were finally out.)_

**Shuichi.** What torture…

**Hiei.** I've always hated that ride…

**I.C.V.** (_Dead_) X.X

**_(Narrator._**_ She'll be okay.)_

**Girls.** Next stop: ALL THE OTHER BABY RIDES!

**I.C.V.** HUH?

**Boys.** Oh god!

DUN, DUN, DUUUN!

_(Horror music while thunder crashes)_

**Everyone.** STUPID MUSICIANS AND THE NARRATOR WHO CAUSED ALL THIS!

**_Musicians and Narrator._**_ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Japanese to English Translations**

Inu- dog

Bijin- beautiful woman

Naze- why

Un- yeah

Chan- little; cute (example: Neko-chan)

Watashi wa shirimasen- I do not know

Neko-chan70: We have got to get ever over using to many ahh's and muahahas! BUT UNFORTUNATELY WE WON'T! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hitsuji-chan21: This has been a stupid chapter. I refuse to say anything more about this crappy section.

Narrator: READ AND REVIEW, OR YOU'LL BE HEARING THESE SOUND EFFECTS FOR ALL ETERNITY!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Peace out yo_


	13. Nautical Nonsense Day

**YuuYuu Hakusho: The Authors of Evil **

**Chapter 13: Nautical Nonsense Day**

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuu Hakusho (Poltergeist Report or Ghost Files in Japanese), a famous Shonen Jump Graphic Novel, is claimed by Yoshihiro Togashi. These characters are at the possession of mine: Neko Rei Renkyo, Hitsuji Sato Yami, and other demons or humans. Please enjoy the story.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(_The Beginning Theme Song_)

**Neko.** _When there's trouble, you know who to call. Teen_-

**Kitsune.** Neko, that's not our theme song!

**Sakura.** You mean there was no theme song?

(_Scratch that. There is no beginning theme song. In fact, there never was. Go figure…_)

**Karasuma.** What do we do now?

**Kaya.** Yeah, I worked my butt off to train these guys to dance!

-**_To the Boys_**-

**Yuusuke.** Legs hurt…

**Hiei.** Too… much… tapping…

**Youko Kurama.** (_Just did the splits five hours ago_) Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…

-**_Back to the Girls_**-

**Kaya.** MAKE THEM DO SOMETHING OR DIE!

**Neko.** All right! All right! Just gimme some time to think! (_Has an idea. Wow!_) I got it! Bring the boys here, Kaya and K-su.

**Karasuma.** (_Blows her whistle_) You heard the cat, boys! Up, up, up!

(_The _BOYS_ appear, all exhausted._ SHUICHI _and_ HIEI _are holding_ YOUKO KURAMA_, whose legs are still spread out._)

**Kitsune.** (_To_ YOUKO KURAMA) What happened to you?

**Hiei.** Don't ask T.T.

**Neko.** Keep him standing and get into positions, everyone. Come on, chop-chop! For today!

**Narrator.** (_Suddenly appears above the Reikai Tantei and the girls. With a deep, dark voice_) Neko, are you secretly taking over this chapter of the story, which is suppose to be called Nautical Nonsense Day, without gaining any permission from me just so you can have all the fun you want with your stupid friends?

**Neko.** Uh… no?

(_Total silence_)

**Narrator.** (_Normal voice_) All right, just checkin' (Disappears).

**Hitsuji.** Wha' the heck was that all about?

**Neko.** Never mind all that. We gotta get moving.

(_Everyone stands up_)

**Hitsuji.** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!

**Kitsune.** We are proud to present!

**Sakura.** The one and only!

**Karasuma.** The worst, idiotic chapter ever!

**Kaya.** Starring us evil authors and the YYH boys!

**I.C.V.** Join us to experience…

**Neko.** NAUTICAL NONSENSE DAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kaya.** And now, we go to the YYH boys. What is your astounding response to this?

**Boys.** HELP US!

**Hitsuji.** This might be a problem…

(WOOFIE _suddenly appears and is about to cross the simple-minded_ GIRLS _and the YYH_ BOYS.)

**Kitsune.** (_Backs off along with the girls._) WHOA, MOVE BACK!

**Yuusuke.** What's your problem?

**Neko.** Black cat! They cause bad luck!

**Karasuma.** Guys, I think you should…(_It's too late._ WOOFIE _has already crossed the_ BOYS) Oh crap, they're gonna get it…

**Youko Kurama.** Look, we're stuck here with you evil idiots who cause us nothing but misery. How worse can it get?

(_A roof crashes on top of the_ YYH BOYS.) **SPLAT!**

**Kaya.** So much for the perfect introduction in this chapter…

**Mutsuyo.** We might as well get started.

**Hitsuji.** Where'd you come from?

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**Animal Planet Sequence- By IceCrystalVulpix**)

**Neko.** (British accent) Here we are in the bushes, carefully studying the YYH boys in their natural habitat.

**I.C.V.** (British accent) If we are quiet, no one will be disturbed.

**Hitsuji.** (British accent) Right now, we observe them writing some sort of gibberish in a paper.

**Karasuma.** (British accent) It must be their plan for escape!

**Neko.** (Normal accent, which is American) Wait a second! Plan their escape? NOT ON MY WATCH!

**I.C.V.** GET THEM!

**Boys.** AHHHHHHHH!

-(**_PLEASE HOLD_**)-

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**Kuwabara's Bad Luck- By Neko Rei Renkyou**)

**Kuwabara.** Oh great. I'm right up high on Mount. Everest, next to Hitsuji, who is giving me a very evil, dastardly look as if though she is about to do something incredibly stupid yet strangely evil to me! What else could go wrong?

(HITSUJI _pushes_ KUWABARA _off the cliff_)

**Kuwabara.** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**Pin the Nail on the Dragon -By Lunei-chan, our good, evil friend**)

**Neko.** Good morning, afternoon, and evening, everyone. We are proud to introduce- Lunei Kuroi Ookami!

**Lunei.** HI!

**Hiei.** STOP RIGHT THERE! FINALLY I CAN DESTORY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME-

(HIEI _finds his dragon nailed to a wall_)

**Hiei.** What the?

**Lunei.** (With a hammer, waving) Hi!

**Hiei.** CURSE YOU, AUTHORS OF EVIL!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**The Authors of Evil song- By The Authors of Evil themselves. Volunteered by the YYH**)

(**Reminder: This song is claimed by Andrew Lloyd Webber for The Phantom of the Opera. Our purpose is not to mock this song but to sing just for fun about us authors and the YYH boys. Enjoy!**)

**Girls:  
**Neko's an idiot  
Hitsuji's bad  
Kitsune loves her flute  
Sakura's mad 

We are the worst of all  
The boys could find  
The Authors of Evil is there  
Inside their mind

**Boys:  
**K-su is one of them  
Kaya is too  
I.C.V. kicks our butt  
Lunei is new 

Will more girls torture us?  
Until we cry?  
The Authors of Evil is there  
Inside our mind

**Girls:  
**Narrator rules us all  
Her power's strong  
We don't who she is

**Boys:  
**But not for long

**The Girls/Boys:  
**We/they will discover her  
When we/they combined  
The Authors of Evil is there  
Inside their/our mind

**Kitsune:  
**This is your cue! Sing, our angel of music!

**PLEASE HOLD.** (**_Note from Neko: I refuse to sing so loudly like a real opera singer. Therefore, we will just continue the 13th chapter_**) BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**Things That Would Never Happen to the YYH boys- By the Authors of Evil themselves**)

**I.C.V.** I am not just an evil author but I am also… A POKEMON MASTER! GO, YUUSUKE!

**Yuusuke.** (_Comes out of the poke-ball_) Must… have… oxygen…!

E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)

**Karasuma.** Hey it's, Inuyasha!

**Hitsuji.** Let's glomp him!

**Naraku.** INUYASHA? DIE!

**Youko Kurama.** No! Wait! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)

**Neko.** (_Quiet and dark voice_) Hiei, come here. I'd like to have a word with you.

**Hiei.** And what do you want?

**Neko.** (_Dark voice_) Hiei, I am your father!

**Hiei.** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… wait. I don't have a father.

**Neko.** Yeah, good point. Um… I am your mother!

**Hiei.** She died.

**Neko.** …Sister?

**Hiei.** Yukina.

**Neko.** (_Silence for a while_) …BEWARE!

**Hiei.** This is pathetic…

E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)

**Shuiichi.** What are you nailing?

**Lunei.** Your hair and your rose whip

**Shuiichi.** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)E-)

**Sakura.** THE YYH BOYS IN DRESSES!

**Kitsune.** CENSURED!

(_A board blocks the boys_)

**Kaya.** YOU IDIOT! NO ONE'S GOING TO ALLOW THAT!

**Sakura.** Sorry…

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**E.V.I.L. News- By Neko Rei Renkyou and Kitsune Yoko Emerald**)

**Neko.** Welcome to the Exciting Vastly International Ludicrous News, where every news are evil and so am I! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway… we go the weather forecast by Mutsuyo! Mutsuyo?

**Mutsuyo.** It's raining idiots!

**Neko. **Thank you, Mutsuyo. And now, we go to Kitsune!

**Kitsune.** Thank you, Neko. We're live in the YYH world where we are witnessing a crowd screaming for a special guy! Wait a minute! It seems to be Yuusuke Urameshi being glomped. It sounds so astounding, I'm gonna go join them myself. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Yuusuke.** OH GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**Human Rats- By the Mysterious Twin Sister**)

**Hitsuji.** We have just received a strange message from a mysterious person! (_Reads it_) Turn rats into humans and make them love YuuYuu Hakusho boys. (_Pauses_) Ah well… Neko can take the blame…

**Neko.** I heard that…

**Hitsuji.** Rats! Come forth!

**Neko.** I've caught one for you!

**Hitsuji.** Neko, that's Ratigan from the Great Mouse Detective!

**Neko.** So?

**Hitsuji.** YOU'RE SCREWING UP A DISNEY MOVIE!

**Neko.** (_Sets him free_) Aw man…

**Hitsuji.** (_Does **retarded** magic_) Rats to Humans! Love YYH! NOW!

(_A few seconds later…_)

**The Boys.** (_Running away_) AHHHHHH! RATS! BEWARE!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

(**The Ending Act- By The Authors of Evil and the Reikai Tantei**)

**Neko.** And now for my final act… I WILL BRING KURONOE BACK TO LIFE!

**Kitsune and the Boys.** EVIL!

**Sakura.** AWESOME!

**I.C.V.** Cool…

**Lunei.** HOT!

**Karasuma.** COTTON CANDY!

**Kaya.** Is that all you ever think about…

**Neko.** I will need Hitsuji to help me. Hitsuji?

**Hitsuji.** (_Comes to_ NEKO) I'm getting paid for this right?

**Neko.** What?

**Hitsuji.** That's what I thought…

**Neko.** AND NOW… TOTAL SILENCE!

**Narrator.** (_Suddenly appears above the Reikai Tantei and the girls. With a deep, dark voice_) Neko. Are you secretly bringing a dead yet hot guy back to life along with your friend, Hitsuji, even it is strictly forbidden because he is an enemy to the Reikai Tantei and may cause massive destruction and chaos to everyone as we know it?

**Neko.** Uh… yes?

**Narrator.** (_Normal voice_) Oh okay, have fun then (_Disappears_)!

**Kitsune.** What in the…

**Neko.** SILENCE, PLEASE! Now… let's do this…

**Neko and Hitsuji.** Oh dear, beloved Kuronoe… WAKE UP!

**Kuronoe.** (_Appears_) Where am I? Why am I suddenly having the feeling that this will be the worst day of my life? And why are… YOUKO KURAMA! WE MEET AGAIN!

**Youko Kurama.** (_To_ SHUIICHI) We'll fight about the chocolate coins later. (_To_ KURONOE _cheerfully_) Hi, rival!

**Kuronoe.** Bloody traitor…

**Lunei.** HOT GUY!

**Kuronoe.** Oh no… I've found something worse than Youko Kurama! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Neko.** AND THUS ENDS OUR NAUTICAL NONSENSE DAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

8-) 8 -) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Japanese to English Translations**

Kuroi- black

Ookami- wolf

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Neko-chan70: Random nonsense… random nonsense… la-la-la-la-la WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hitsuji-chan21: Another day… another dumb chapter being shown. I'M STILL GETTING PAID!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Neko: READ AND REVIEW, OR WE'LL HAUNT YOU WITH NAUTICAL NONSENSE DAY!

Peace out yo


	14. The Authors of Evil Announcement!

Everyone… We have an announcement…

We are quitting **Fanfiction**… we will now post **The Authors of Evil**on **Deviantart**

Check out our **profile** for the link and click on our **homepage**. It'll have the story.

We will only post part of the story in prose-form instead of chat-script just to let you know what's it about.

So… sorry about that, folks, but we had to for the best…

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

On the last chapter of The Authors of Evil… Neko, Hitsuji, Kitsune, Sakura, Karasuma, Kaya, and ICV have made a total Nautical Nonsense Day for the YYH boys. Let us see their reviews…

Yusuke stated. "I AM SO PLANNING MY ESCAPE OUT OF HERE! I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH THOSE IDIOTS!"

Hiei comes in. "But they're magical… what do you plan to do?"

"Not now, Hiei. I'm using my own brain to think…"

"We're dead."

And now we go to Kurama and Youko Kurama.

"MY COIN!"

"MY COIN!"

"MY COIN!"

"MY COIN!"

Stupid authors and their evil possessions… Well then we'll have to go Kuwabara.

Kuwabara is the carpet for Neko. "Neko, they need me…"

"Did I say you could go?"

"No…"

All right forget it… I refuse to say anything more. As the narrator, I have to say this was a crappy example of **how the chapters are gonna be for now on**. WHEN WILL IT END! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL READING IT? IT'S POISONING YOUR MIND!

(Sorry if that was a waste of time. If it makes you feel better, We'll give you **two chapters** on the next update.)

To be continued…


End file.
